


Colby Brock, Sam Golbach, Brennen Taylor - Bad Imagines {EDITING}

by poutclout



Category: Brennen Taylor - Fandom, Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam Golbach - Fandom, Sam and Colby
Genre: Brennen Taylor - Freeform, Gen, Sam Golbach - Freeform, Sam and Colby - Freeform, colby brock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutclout/pseuds/poutclout
Summary: a series of beautiful encounters w/ members of the fandom





	1. Colby Brock - Meeting Fans

**Author's Note:**

> these are made purely for humor and jokes.  
> in no way, shape, or form have these scenarios have happened.
> 
> if you like them, great!  
> let me know by bookmarking and giving the author kudos! <3 enjoy

It was a gorgeous day to go outside, thought y/n, as she/he was laying in bed. y/n reached for her/his phone, opening up instagram to see that Colby Brock was going to be doing a pop-up meet up in downtown Los Angeles in approximately 25 minutes. seeing this, y/n quickly got out of bed and proceeded to get ready in the bathroom, putting on the best clothes to meet Colby in, and hopefully get pictures too. 

after getting ready, y/n rushed downstairs, having 15 minutes to spare and get to the downtown core of LA where Colby would be. sprinting from the rural area towards downtown LA in 5 minutes, y/n made it just in time. Colby was already surrounded with other fans taking pictures with him. y/n seeing this decided the best way to get Colby's attention was to scream at him: "you're instagram pictures are shitty!"

Colby, immediately hearing the verbal threat turned around to the soundwaves in which it produced, death glaring y/n until it burnt through her/his skin, sprinting at sonic speed through all the other fans and bitch slapping her/him sending them to the floor, yelling: "don't mess with my instagram, bitch!" and ran away.


	2. Sam Golbach - Meeting Fans

Sam was contemplating if he wanted to attempt in going outside today. He was wanting to go to the gym but decided against it, putting on some basketball shorts and a loose fitting XPLR tank top. Knowing he was going to be sweating throughout his run, he put on some wristbands and a sweatband, making his hair stick up weirdly. Sam grabbed his sunglasses and slipped them on confidently without looking at himself in the mirror.  Before leaving the traphouse, he took a stupid selfie and posting it to his instagram story saying he was going for a run. Sam didnt consider that fans knew where he and the other boys lived, not worrying about being interrupted throughout his run. 

y/n saw Sam's instagram story and immediately freaked out, going to her/his closet to put on the best suited attire to look as if going for a leisurely run as well. After taking a few moments to get ready, the laces to your shoes were already done and heading out to seek for sam, having dug deep into knowing where the boys liked. While living nearby, there wasn't much travel time required. 

Sam was jogging to help loosen and warm up his muscles, doing some jumping jacks before the end of each block he travelled. Not noticing a car travel by with much attention, he continued to make his way to jogging down the next block not phased. y/n appeared around the sam corner sam had been jogging on, stopping when he did. Sam raised an eyebrow as he panted gently noticing you, "nice day, huh?" he said. y/n didnt immediately respond before stretching when sam was, "yeah its a nice day, mosquito nips." 

Sam rapidly glared into your soul before slowly sliding off his sunglasses to look at you better, suddenly yelling and tackling you to the ground before running away screaming, "i have salami nips!" 

**Author's Note:**

> these are meant to be terribly written - thx


End file.
